A great Fight
by XocoW
Summary: The Golden Knights comes back from death and the bronze knights we know come to the Sanctuary to welcome them and help to train new knights, just one of them hates the fact the Golden Knights came back. Ikki then challenges Shaka to a fight to know who is better and the stronger; the Knight of Virgo accepts without knowing he just mix their destiny. FIGHT SCENES AND ACTION!
1. The old Sanctuary

The road was already with small pools of water when the bronze Knight passed around, the rain had stopped a few minutes ago but still fresh and the scent of it was. Townspeople who was near the Sanctuary just saw a man with his armour on this back and a hand luggage, but unlike the other four they already seen a few days ago, he did not look friendly or happy. None wanted to approach, much less take the attention of the man in blue hair. Only they noticed the three men who followed him.

Ikki could not believe it, for some reason the Golden Knights earned a great reputation even among the gods who granted them another chance at life. For him the dead should stay that way and nothing else, so having to see people who saw it as normal was a bother to him, anyone who thought a little differently than he was a bother.

–Sure, –he thought as he left the village, –they should thank the gods because his people would be destroyed if it were not for these Knights. –He smiled to himself. –It's ridiculous to think you can live without fear of death because, anyway, you will be resurrected. At least they did not ask like a wish to some fantastic beast.

That idea was something that he had in mind for some time, but decided not tell it to any of his fellow bronze or his younger brother since the last time he was considered the negative group.

As he thought this, he also paid attention to the steps of the three men who followed him. Part of him was grateful that someone had followed since past months he had not have a fighting with someone who could give more than two minutes to his battle. Maybe three would be more interesting, he thought.

He paused and lowered his armour and smiled.

–Enough of hiding. –He said to the trees near the road. –I already heard you and you are bothering me. If you want something, then come.

Three men came out carrying knives and metal rods. One of them came to Phoenix.

–Very true, then we get to the point. Give everything you have with value and you...

But before he could finish, Ikki had already beaten him to launch toward others, which were perplexed.

–Who do you think you are? We don't fear the Knights. Now that there is any war they have been lazy and not fight as before.

–Then fight. –Ikki said ready to receive them.

While all this fighting going on, our bronze Knights trained along with new recruits. Only three of them since Shun, meanwhile, waited in the entrance to the sanctuary trying to see if his brother would arrive in time. From there he could see his friends training, how some boys threw Seiya after used an attack that Shiryu taught them and also could see Hyoga that did not give rest to a youth group. Then he heard two Golden Knights approached. Aioria and Aldebaran were those who wanted to ensure that none of those present were hurt.

–Hey, Shun, I thought you'd be training with the next Knights. –The Leo Knight smiled as he approached.

–I know, and I'm sorry. –He answered.

–Do not worry, your friends seem to can handle them. But tell me, do you expect someone special?

–That's right. I am eager to see my brother Ikki. He said he would try to arrive today.

–Ah, I see. –Aioria's face showed a little worried. –I just hope you clarify him that he does not have to train any of the boys, I think they have enough that Hyoga occasionally make them bite the dust ... very easily.

–Do not worry, I do not think that matters to my brother, train someone "inferior" to him. –Shun laughed a bit knowing that only those two of them were showing no mercy when training, regardless of the level of their opponents.

–That is good news. Maybe he can train with any of us. That would suit to Ikki.

–Besides that, who would not want to hit him? –Aldebaran arrived after supervise the other Bronze Saints.

–Aldebaran! –said Aioria. –Even if it is true, do not say that in front of his brother.

–I'm Sorry, Shun. It just he has a bad reputation, just ask our friend Shaka. –Aldebaran placed his hand on the shoulder of Shun. –Besides that your friends do not talk beauties of him. Yes, they love him as brother and friend he is, but still a little je...

–Negative, negative. He did not say jerk. –interrupted Aioria.

–I think I understood you, –replied Shun with a calm of knowing the fame of his brother. –But, he is well accepted here, is not it?

Both Golden Knights smile to give a positive response when they suddenly saw a man running toward them. They could see it was the next town so they came to hear him. Only Shun was run with all their forces towards the small town, Aldebaran and the man followed him as Aioria ran to be with the others.

–Why do you not dodge attacks better? –was asking a tired but still punched up Hyoga. –They're the slowest I could throw.

There were young Knights and Amazons lying on the ground to rest without trying to answer him even with a gesture.

–Seiya, Shiryu and Hyoga, –the Leo Knight walked over them –Stop training and go to help Ikki.

–Ikki? –Seiya asked. –What happened to him?

The bloodied and beaten body of Ikki was near the forest when Aldebaran and Shun found him. But if he was like that, the ten men were worse. Apparently not only were three armed men who started the fight with Ikki, but it was an ambush for any Knight who passed by. Ikki had not lost but even with his speed and strength, daggers did their job well. Aldebaran took him up while Shun and the others took their things.

–Do not worry, Shun, –Shiryu said while he was walking next to him. –Your brother is strong and Mu can also help with his wounds.

–Mu is not in the sanctuary. –Aldebaran said as he walked faster than others. –But we still have Shaka.

–Hyoga and Seiya stopped and give a look to each other when they heard that.

–Did not stay Ikki a bit bitter about the fight? –Seiya asked.

–At least he is a bit angry about it, but still, I don't think Shaka does. –answered Hyoga. –After all his doctrines are of love ... is not, Aldebaran?

–I hope so.

Shaka was meditating quietly in the house of Virgo. After the fight and being resurrected, he took much of his time in meditation and training. They did not have much to worry about but he always seemed to be waiting for a moment to fight for justice and love. Other Knights still had great respect to the Virgo Knight, so no one gave his opinion that he should be more out of that house and enjoy a bit of the quiet life. Shaka, as already stated, was in meditation when they suddenly entered his home.

–Do you think that I will accept this man in my house? –He asked after the Knights and Aldebaran explained what happened. –The Phoenix Knight has not attempted more than challenging me to battle all this time that I can even believe he wants to murder me. Do you think then that I will leave him stay? Within my quarters where he can kill me in my sleep or when I meditate?

–Are not you exaggerating a bit? –asked Hyoga. –Besides, by the time he is unconscious, we just ask to help him to recover.

Shaka could not believe it. Even that Siberian man was there when the last battle of Ikki with him happened. But after all, there was no need to worry, he knew himself was more powerful than the Phoenix Knight.

–If it comes to me to fight him, if I get to challenge again, then you, Swan Knight, you will take my place.

Hyoga nodded to answer yes, but inside was a little afraid to fight with Ikki. He knew that Ikki would not be interested to use his power to push him away and then attack the Virgo Knight without stopping for a minute.

Hades had been defeated and now the Golden Knights could have one more chance. Apparently the gods were pleased for the slaughter and their constant fight, something that Athena raised them in order to have the Knights back to her side, even those who seemed traitors. Deathmask and Aphrodite had to suffer the disadvantage of not being able to use more the armour, they could use their cosmos and keep fighting but they did not deserve it and for that reason were less powerful now. When this happened, the Bronze Saints decided to welcome, even Ikki, but he seemed more angry than happy to see them again and it was the only one wearing his armour.

–You did not have to come, Ikki, –said Hyoga while some of the Golden Knights came out of the room of the Patriarch, –and I do not understand why you did if you think this is wrong.

–The decisions of the gods do not concern me, I just wanted to see them again. –He fell a few minutes of silence until one of the lefts Golden Knights were leaving out the room. –And tell them what I think face to face.

Hyoga did not heard this last phrase while running to greet his former master Camus. Seiya and Shiryu joined them with handshakes and some hugs while Shun was approaching his older brother after receiving them and even apologize.

–I think it would be great to train with them. Can you imagine? –He was smiling at them. –We could increase our power and be prepared for any problem that is appealing to us or to the Shrine. –Shaka then was the last one in left the room, it was also the only one in armour. –The man closer to God, he would be a good teacher, because it is the strongest of... –seeing his brother move suddenly interrupted him. –Ikki?

He said nothing, only went out from that scene to not have to receive any of them. To Shun was not unusual that he was gone but he had come to give them a welcome they never received. He decided not to think about that and preferred to continue with the celebrations for the Golden Knights. He approached Mu and Aldebaran as they keep walking to the village Rodorio, which was grateful to them and decided to have a party. There was food in plenty, musicians and artists that were clear only to them and also entertainment fights, even children playing like if they were Knights. Only one missing and Camus realized this, maybe the other gold ones too, but he was the only one wanting to do something about it.

–What do you need, master? –Hyoga asked when he saw the Knight of Aquarium coming.

–Apparently our comrade Shaka isn't here, so I wanted to see if you could go see him.

–If you ask it ask, – he smiled as he got up from the chair where he was seeing the children –I'll come with him or at least know if he it's okay.

Camus nodded and took place while the bronze Knight approached the Sanctuary.

Hyoga was not a person who enjoyed being with so many people, so go for Shaka did not seem bad, but rather an opportunity to enjoy the journey and thoughts. So it was, all was quiet and could feel the clean air of the sanctuary as he climbed into the house of Virgo, when suddenly he heard a big blow coming from it. He didn't wait longer and ran faster in order to reach a time and see Ikki lay down in front of a pillar. Shaka was standing on the other side of the house with his hand raised as if he had already launched his attack.

–Ikki! –he ran to help his friend to get up, which only made him to one side.

–Swan Knight, go now with your friend, he has nothing to do here.

–Damn, you dead body! –Ikki shouted to get up and run to Shaka to attack him.

Now Hyoga was who stopped him by freezing the path for him to fall on it. Of course that was not a good idea because now Ikki send his attack to Hyoga, who had no choice but to defend himself.

-¡Diamond dust! *

The legs and hands of Ikki were frozen. The attack was not strong enough to hurt him, but still Ikki could not get out so easily.

–I think Phoenix Knight needs a moment of peace. –Shaka said without showing upset or shocked. –I could leave him here but I prefer he leaves my house.

–Stupid ugly bird! –cried the Knight to Hyoga. –When I free myself, you will pay for this.

–And even threats to the friend who saved your life. Indeed you are a real jerk.

–Before continue cursing between you, or even me, could you explain what happened? –Hyoga asked as he approached them.

But before he could get closer, Ikki was released from his prison and facing the Virgo Knight, whom he took the neck to hit him. And once again his friend stopped his fist.

–Phoenix Knight, are you ignoring your friend or perhaps you are deaf? –Shaka took Ikki's hand to remove it from his neck. –Tell him how it is that you came just to attack me.

–How is this possible, Ikki? They had just returned from the world of the dead and you do this?

–He should continue died, as well you say it. –Ikki then was face to face with Shaka one more time. –You should not have come back.

–Cygnus Knight, please excuse me with my colleagues and friends. I have to keep meditating.

And without answering Ikki, Shaka just walked into her inner chambers. Hyoga saw a bit of hate on Ikki's eyes, came to him and when he was about to speak, the Phoenix Knight turned and started his way out of the sanctuary.

–Where you go now? –Hyoga asked going down with him but even like that Ikki kept going fast so he knew he wanted to be alone.

–Do not worry, I will come back. –She smiled as he moved his hands to say a farewell. –We'll see who is more powerful between me and that Golden Knight.

Hyoga knew he would never see Ikki again until himself decides.

Ikki was having a nightmare, or at least that what seemed because the way he move while resting on a bed in a small room. Suddenly he woke up and threw down a jug of water by moving his arms sharply. He said nothing, just looked at the drained water all over the floor and then move his eyes to the bandages that covered several wounds. He just remember the fact that he fought with a group of thieves and their weapons had hurt enough his body to make him tired enough to fall to the ground. Slowly he looked at the room that did not seem familiar, a table and chair, bed and a small table beside him was all there. The window was at the foot of bed or even sitting on the bed could see part of the landscape. He was about to get up when the door opened and there he saw his younger brother with a few clothes in hand.

–Ikki, you woke up. I am very happy, brother. –Shun said to embrace him.

Phoenix Knight received it but then saw another figure stood in the doorway of the room. By the time he finished his embrace, he tried to lift but was still hurt so Shun had to give him support.

–What does this dead body doing here? –He asked, referring to the Golden Knight.

–You should thank him, brother, he healed your wounds and take care of you while you rest. –Shun helped him sit on the bed again. –You looked awful after those men's attack, but thanks to master Shaka now you look much better.

–I did not expect any gratitude from the Phoenix Knight, but I'm glad you feel better. Now you can go. –Shaka Turned but before he continued. –Andromeda Knight, takes all the time you and your brother needs to get ready to leave my home, if you need anything I'll be in the arena of battle.

Ikki waited Shaka to go out there to keep talking to his brother.

–I do not understand why all the Golden Knights who could help me, it was he who you left me with. –Ikki looked at his brother. –What if he killed me or let me die?

–Oh, please, Ikki, even you think that the Virgo Knight can't do that, he is right and just. Also, I do not think he hold a grudge to you, but you indeed hate him...

–It's not that I hate him, it's just that I hate that they can have another chance while some people never will. Especially him. –Before Shun could ask anything, he continued. –And what's so interesting that the "master" Shaka decided to leave home? –the way he said master made Shun laughed as it was totally a joke.

–New Knights have been training and now we want them to compete. But ... –Ikki felt a little sadness in his eyes. –The truth I would not go see them. It is assumed that Junet and I would help them to train ... and she still has not returned from Japan.

–From Japan? What does she have to do there?

–Aioria and some Knights decided it would be better if Athena was kept on his way back to Japan. She still has to keep his personal life. –He smiled as he sat next to his brother. –I feel proud that my Junet has been seen strong enough for this mission.

–You are saying all this like something as… –but then thought about it. –"My Junet"?

–Ah? Yes, it is. She and I started a relationship.

–Shun, be honest, how long I lasted in a coma? –He asked after a short silence.

–What do you mean, brother? –Then after a few seconds he understood. –Why do you think I could have a love interest while you were gone?

–No, is not that, it's just... well, Seiya, you know how he is, had told me... you know, just forget it.

–What do I do? Do not pretend to have a normal life? –Shun didn't sound angry but still Ikki knew he was maybe a little embarrassed.

–I just thought your love interest might be someone else.

–Who? –Shun did not quite understand but then someone else entered the room. –Hyoga? Did something happen?

The Swan Knight saw Ikki and just smiled.

–I'm glad you awakened. And do not worry, Shun, just wanted to let you know that a certain person who you may be interested in greeting has come to the Sanctuary.

–Junet! –Shun quickly rose to leave Hyoga and his brother.

–And to think I once believed he was... –He stopped seeing Ikki. –Would you like to accompany me to see the fight?

Ikki just smiled at that little moment and decided to dress to accompany his friend.

Many of the Golden Knights, silver and bronze, including some who were just beginning their life as such were gathered there to watch the fights happen. Ikki was sitting with Hyoga and Shiryu. Seiya was closer to the arena as the young man who was lost was the one he trained. And from there he could see his brother next to a Golden-haired woman, looked happy so he did not bother to think that Shun had never spoken about it. But then his gaze moved to see how the Virgo Knight approached the arena, where one of the boys did not rise anymore. They could see he was tired and too hurt to continue the fight so he had given up, even as his third time to try to beat his opponent, who was just tired too, but was still standing. Ikki thought ignore their feelings at the time but couldn't.

–Where are you going, Ikki? –Shiryu asked as his friend walked to the arena.

Shaka was helping one of the boys out of the arena when Ikki was barely treading. No one behaved much attention until they heard his voice.

–Fight, Knight Gold, –Ikki showed a smile, pointing to the Knight, –Show me how powerful you are.

Shun and the others quickly ran to his side to see what he was doing. Shaka just turned around to face him but as always, without opening his eyes.

–Ikki, Are you crazy? –Seiya asked without expecting an answer. –He is one of the most powerful Knights, besides that, this is unnecessary.

–Stop teasing and just bring my armour.

Then he flip back to his opponent, but he was already in front of his face. And not only had him, Shaka had at his back approaching Aioria, Dôko and Deathmask.

–Why not listen to your friends? –Shaka said. –This is unnecessary and you know it. This is not the time, and I personally do not think there would be a time for this in the future.

–Come on, a little fight would not hurt. –Deathmask was smiling. –This Knight bronze is keen to beat you up, Shaka.

–I think you did not hear either, Deathmask. –Aioria said. –It's unnecessary.

–Shaka of Virgo, –Ikki spoke strongly enough to be heard from the crowd, –I challenge you to a fight right now.

All were silent. They could not believe that a Knight bronze was asking such a thing. Yes, if it was true that he was one of the five who helped defeat Hades, everyone knew that even with the simple colour of his armour the end of the fight was easy to know.

–It doesn't has to be a death one, just to show who is the strongest. –Deathmask kept smiling.

Shaka crossed his arms and headed to Dôko, who was only a little far away.

–What do you think, Master Dohko?

Dohko just smiled a little and walked a little more for that stay between them.

–No need to be so respectful, Shaka. –Now turned to see Ikki. –Suddenly you show up and the first thing you do is challenge a Golden Knight to a fight. I find it interesting. –He looked at his companions. –I do not see anything wrong in that fight. For me, they can do it, but... –he indicated the bandaged arm. –It would be unfair to you.

–And not just the injury, Knight Phoenix. –Deathmask approached a little. –The training. Maybe you disappeared to train yourself, but not equal to a Golden train you to do it by hitting a few trees.

–I think that's right, but who wants you to train you is not more a Golden Knight. –Aioria smiled to Deathmask.

–I accept those terms if it allows me to show that I am more powerful than Shaka.

–Knight of Virgo for you, Ikki. –Shaka said it this time with a tone not normally used.

–If that proves that I am more powerful... –he smiled and moved closer to the gold Knight in front of him –than the Knight of Virgo himself.

–Then it's a fight. –Deathmask said triumphantly.

–First they must accept, both Knights, so do not try to tell what our fellow Virgo should say. –Aioria 'I replied.

Shaka decided to only turn around and move on.

–Train everything you can, Knight of the Phoenix.

The Knights who were inside the arena fell silent, until Seiya decided to break the silence.

–I imagine that meant yes... is not?

–I think so. –replied Deathmask while now approached to Ikki. –When you want to start, you know where I am.

–How about now? –but Shun took his arm. –Or maybe, in two days?

–For me is fantastic. You have to rest in order to give all of you, because... remember that even without the armour, I'm still stronger than you.

Deathmask only went along with the other Golden Knights while another new recruits entered to the arena for the next fight. The bronzes decided to move without before Ikki gave a smile being happy with the deal.

After the fighting ended, the five Bronze Saints rested chatting about what had happened, even wanted to ask to Ikki them what had happened, but he just kept quiet and answered that it was not their business.

–Besides, you heard, –he added as he rose from the table of what looked like a room in a small house near the Sanctuary, –I just want to prove that I am more powerful than a Knight dead body. Now if you excuse me, –he headed for the stairs to his room –I need to rest.

His friends said good nights before Seiya decided to talk.

–You know, boys, –Seiya smiled to his friends, –I think we should do the same just for fun. We cannot be left alone while Ikki is getting better trained than us.

–I do not plan to fight a Golden, no way. –Shiryu said.

–You will not fight with a Golden, Shiryu. –Seiya's thumbs pointed to himself as he gestured to someone who knew that he had won a fight. –You could fight me. A friendly competition.

–Then that would leave us, Shun. –Hyoga seemed happy with the idea of Pegasus Knight. –I could ask my teacher to train me, even stronger. And you, Shun... –he smiled to put his hand on his arm. –You could ask to the great Knight of the house of Pisces Aphrodite. He would be happy to train you.

–Do not even dream! –he almost cry remembering that attack with roses. –If I were to ask someone, it would be the master Shaka.

–Even if he will fight with your brother? –Shiryu asked.

–That's right. Though Ikki is my brother and I love him, I must be honest knowing that Shaka has a great chance of winning. –He smiled at her three friends as he rose from the table. –I accept the challenge, either Hyoga or any of you guys. For now I have to go. –He went to the door that was not far from him and said goodbye to them. –Good night, guys.

They also said goodbye to him. There were a few seconds of silence that did not want to break any of the three, but Seiya could not stay silent.

–And to think that at some point I thought Hyoga and Shun would end up together.

–What the hell, Seiya? –Hyoga gave him a punch strong enough to throw the chair.

–You will never change, guys. –Shiryu smiled as he left the table also.

–Do not leave me alone with Hyoga! –Shouted jokingly Seiya to Shiryu while he was climbing the stairs. –He will freeze me!

–Shut up for once!

Ikki's voice made even Hyoga stopped his fist in the air as he was over Seiya. Shiryu looked for a moment as if Ikki expected to say more but did not.

–I think Hyoga would be pleased if you fight him, Seiya. –He smiled again as the left.

–I will be. –answered Hyoga kicking Seiya and following the steps of Shiryu. –Good night, Seiya.

He just lay on the ground. Although his small house was next door did not want to get up after such a good blow of Hyoga.

–I think I should leave the jokes for peace...


	2. The key of everything: Meditation

During the following days, the people around and the new recruits could see the five Bronze Saints continue their training with the Gold ones. They looked healthy and entertaining the idea of the other four, they only did it to have a good time among friends and nothing more. Each Golden accepted his new students, even Shaka that did not care that Shun was the brother of his adversary.

Every day upon waking, the four went out to run around the Sanctuary and then share a breakfast. Then they went to see their new teachers. Camus taught to Hyoga to control his seizures and how to get the absolute zero even better. Dohko fight with Shiryu one on one to help him with his speed, but still even Shura helped him because the "Excalibur" in the arm of the Dragon Knight; although it would not to be use in the future it was good to make it perfect. And Shun was just meditating next to Shaka and, although at first it was boring, he could feel his cosmos and skills increased. All spent time together except Ikki who was coaching with Deathmask. He just focused on training and improve his attacks. Deathmask focused on help him in that and give few beatings whenever he could.

–I think your brother is taking this very seriously, Shun. –Junet said one time while resting in his room. –I wouldn't like to know that he got hurt by the Cancer Knight because he train him harder than the ordinary.

–It's also something that I fear, hunny. –He said embracing her. –But no one can convince my brother when he decides to do something.

–I know that training with those two will hurt him, at least he should train with another of the Golden Knights.

–Those two? –Shun asked curious.

–Deathmask and Aphrodite decided to train him together. Ikki is with perhaps two of the most bloodthirsty Knights.

–Perhaps after all, that was what he wanted.

Ikki dodged each attack of Deathmask. He was using his armour but even so he could feel the difference with his opponent that was not carrying it.

–I think after revive, we increased our cosmos and our forces returned. –explained the old Cancer Knight.

–So I think so, Deathmask, –Ikki smiled a little tired and full of punches, –just as I think I can beat you this time.

–Just look at you. –Aphrodite got up from the ground where he saw the fight as a spectator. –I do not think you can against him. Deathmask is strong enough for anyone.

Ikki laughed a little and smiled at them.

–If you want I can go and leave you alone.

He loved to make a joke every time he could, but it did not seem Deathmask and Aphrodite gave a little laugh.

–If you stand one of my attacks, I will leave you to rest tomorrow. If not so, –Deathmask looked at him as he took his position –from five o'clock you need to be training.

Ikki nodded and waited but before the call could be made, the Knight Cancer launch the attack. He threw some few attacks which fortunately was not powerful. Ikki easily stopped them, so he thought until he felt pain in his arm. He decided to continue supporting his shots without saying a word, but inside was suffering terrible pain.

Deathmask smiled and walked with him to give him a slap on the back.

–Looks like you are not so weak after all.

–At least that's what you look like, Phoenix Knight. –Aphrodite smiled as he walked out of the chambers of Cancer. –I advise you to go home to Virgo House. Shaka indeed will help you.

Ikki's face was a little annoying but Deathmask saw him, he decided to tell the truth.

–While Mu doesn't finish his travel to Japan, Ikki, I think you have to swallow your pride a little. Shaka is just and good to help you.

–If you think it's so good, why do you train me to beat him?

–I never said I liked his company or he would be a good man. For me it is one of the worst, he feels the most powerful of all of us and is called "the closest man to God," and you know what's worse? –He smiled a little annoying. –Never let his beliefs, these different beliefs from which he comes. I believed in our beliefs, and that's how I get paid.

–I think your armour is lost for another reason, Deathmask. –Ikki said honestly.

Deathmask smiled and, without even telling anything, hit him to make it fly towards the columns that were nearby.

–Then never let your guard down with me, Phoenix Knight.

Ikki now had to swallow his pride because that last attack had hurt him terribly.

For luck of Ikki, his brother was finishing training so it was he who helped him with the wounds.

–You know, Ikki, these weeks I have been with Shaka and most of the time just meditate. We train but I could say we meditate longer.

–Then why you waste your time with it, brother? –Ikki asked as he rose from the bed where he had rested a while. The same bed that received him the first day.

–Because I feel like my cosmos and strength increase, Ikki. You may think it is useless or a waste of time but I feel like I'm more powerful. I think you should totally ask Shaka to teach you.

–Do you realize what you say? –Ikki asked without expecting an answer. –He's my opponent in this battle and you want me to ask him a favour?

–That's right. –Shun smiled as he left the room. –I'll see you later, brother.

Ikki thought it was silly. His brother was very innocent to know how to treat an enemy. He rested a bit before going outside. As he approached the door of the house of Virgo, he watched the Golden Knight was in the form of lotus meditating in the middle of the room. For a moment he was pleased to see the strong body and right pose of the Knight who had come to have meditation as a daily food. Ikki went a little further and noiselessly sat a little away from Shaka to imitate his pose. He may not want to admit it but he knew he wanted to experience something new. He looked to Shaka to know how exactly sit but then the Golden Knight rose. He thought that maybe the Virgo Knight might not want to share a place with him, but suddenly saw the Knight approaching him.

–Do not to sit like this, Phoenix Knight. –He spoke to kneel behind Ikki. –You've got to be totally straight.–He ran his hand down the back of the young to make him have that position and then turned to his shoulders. –These must be at the same height and should not have any stress.

Part of Ikki felt strange that his enemy was helping him but another, which would not like to listen, though perhaps that after all it was true that the Virgo Knight was a righteous man.

–Now your head, –Shaka continued as he knelt in front of Ikki, –must be straight and right along with your back and shoulders. Your hands should be on your legs and you need to have a comfortable opening. –All the time while telling this, his own hands accommodated Ikki's body, who for a moment felt tensed. –And you must close your eyes and keep your mind on a single thought.

Ikki saw the Virgo Knight got up again and sat beside him in the same position as before.

–Isn't must have a blank mind or something? –He asked.

–Not so, –said Shaka, –just follow a thought. You are a human being and therefore you reason. Stop thinking it would be a waste. Just focus on one thought, either, but just one.

Ikki felt strange. Shaka did not speak sudden or strong as he came to speak to this Knight, and it sounded sincere in wanting to help him to meditate. Ikki then followed his instructions but when trying to be in just a thought, he got bothered a bit since he could not, so he decided to open his eyes and go out from the Virgo house but to his surprise the Golden Knight approached with a silver tray.

–Apparently you cannot concentrate, Phoenix Knight.

–I cannot, indeed. –said while looking what was the things on the silver tray –And I do not think this is working and I do not want stay hours here.

Shaka sat opposite him and let him see a plate full of cookies and two cups of tea, which filled and offered one to Ikki.

–You had been here more than two hours, just you did not felt when trying to concentrate.

It was true, Ikki thought as he took the cup that was emanating a sweet aroma. He could not help, even if it was something offered by his opponent, he decided to try drink the tea and eat the cookies that Shaka was also enjoying. Nor could contain curious to see how that Golden Knight still sitting as lotus, take the drink and eat so delicately. He enjoyed it at the time without thinking or saying anything about what had happened or would happen when he would be ready for the fight.


	3. The Good man of Virgo

**3**

**The good man of Virgo**

The days were equal to Ikki; from early in the morning with Deathmask trained nonstop and gradually even Aphrodite became his opponent. After that he spent time with his brother Shun or any of the other Bronze Saints because, unlike others, now the Knight Andromeda had a couple. And before the sun went down, meditating with Shaka. There was one occasion when Junet, who was a guest in the house where Shiryu, Hyoga and Ikki rest, told how funny it was to watch that scene every time she passed nearby the House of Virgo.

–Ikki only goes inside Virgo's house, does not say a word and sits next to Shaka to begin meditating. –she told to the others who were enjoying some drinks. –And is funnier when Shaka has to get up to correct your posture.

–It's only been a few times, –the Phoenix Knight defend himself, –and I think I totally mastered the position.

–And I have not even mentioned the tea. –Hyoga smiled at his companion. –Tell me how does it feel to be taking tea with your opponent?

–Is not the same as we do now, Hyoga? –Shun asked.

–It is not, Shun. –Seiya took his glass and took a sip. –We do it for fun, while for Ikki is like Shaka is his total enemy.

–It's true. But still do not understand why you want to face one of the most powerful Knights, brother.

–He's not as powerful, Shun. –Ikki replied a little annoying. –He should be dead like the other Gold Saints. It is time to understand that you are just coaching, talking and making friends with corpses. They are dead. –And without another word went to his room.

Everyone in the room fell silent but did not last long before Seiya change the subject. Shun was the only one who was worried about his older brother.

Night was approaching and he and Seiya decided to return home, but not before Shun accompany Junet to her house. He was silent about how his brother had reacted.

–I think he's jealous. –Junet said taking his hand.

–What do you mean?

–I think your brother, Ikki, is jealous that you think the Virgo Knight is the most powerful. Ikki had already faced him, had win and now that the Golden Knights died he felt the only more powerful than any other. But now look at him. –He smiled at her lover. –They returned, you insist on the train with Shaka and even has elevated him to a saint.

–Maybe you're right, Junet. –He held her in front of his home and gave her a tender kiss. –Many thanks for helping me always.

–You know I'll be always here for you, Shun.

Each passing day, Ikki no longer felt so annoyed at having to spend time with the Virgo Knight, even one day decided that they could have a conversation while they finished the tea Shaka always offered. It felt a little strange eating cookies and tea in silence. He was about to open his mouth but apparently Shaka felt the same.

—Tell me, how is your training with the Knights of Cancer and Pisces? —He asked as he sat in front of Ikki and put fruit on the tray next to the cookies and tea.

—You well know that you will not win? Wondering how I train? —Ikki took a fig and played with it in his hands. —Deathmask and Aphrodite have nothing to do if I prevail against you or not. They help a little, sure, but even so I will be the winner.

—Is not what I meant, Phoenix Knight, I meant...

—Please call me Ikki. —Interrupted him as he tasted the fruit.

—Excuse me?

—You know we have names, plus I get bored when we talk like Knights. We are enemies if you want to see, meditation friends alike. —he laughed slightly. —So you call me Ikki and I'll call you Shaka.

—If so then Ikki, I'll not mention you as a Knight. But for you I'm still a higher rank and you must respect.

—Sure, Shaka ... oh, sorry, Virgo Knight. —He smiled to himself. —As you said...

—Exactly, as I said. I did not mean knowing how or what you train with them, but I meant is that you are training with two of the most sadistic Sanctuary's Knights.

—Do not worry about me, Shun had already and is enough with it.

—I do not care about you, but the fact that when we fight you will not have enough energy to fight and be a waste of time for me.

—The Cancer Knight and Pisces are not as strong as they look. Every day I get closer to defeat them and, since yesterday, even have to attack both at the same time. They train me but they do not know that I train alone also.

—I only ask you to be careful, your brother would also like if you stop training with them.

Ikki laughed a little and continued to eat the fruit.

—He asked you to tell me this, isn't it?

Shaka smiled and drank some tea. Maybe he could tell a lie or maybe tell him he was right, but he did not lose time in this and continue to talk about other things regarding their fight. Ikki and he thought they were alone and that the previous conversation had no problem, but Aphrodite knew that there were three who heard it.

The next morning, Ikki said goodbye to his brother and his friends after running with them to go to one of the highest parts of the Sanctuary where he had been called by Deathmask and Aphrodite. Shun and the others decided to agree on whether to do the fight the same day that Ikki and Shaka or the next day. They were excited to fight that way, to see who was still making the cosmos higher or who was faster. Did not see it as a competition but as a way of knowing their strengths.

Each Knight trained nonstop with his teacher and even the Gold ones felt the same excitement about the fight. They wanted to make a few bets even if Shaka was always saying no when they asked. That afternoon, Shun was finishing his meditation when he opened his eyes, he noticed that Shaka was standing in front of the entrance.

—Is something wrong, Master? —Shun asked as he walked towards him.

—I did not convinced your brother to stop training with those Knights. And being honest with you... I feel a bit worried.

—I do not understand why you should, my brother is very smart to know when to stop.

—As I meditated I felt how a cosmos down intensely, and I could be sure that is the cosmos of the Phoenix Knight.

Shun thought for a moment and remembered that he had felt it but, because he was meditating, did not pay much attention. Shaka then began to walk out of the house and Shun decided to follow if not the same Golden Knight stopped him.

—I'll go get him, Shun. If the cosmos is down is because someone had attacked him and weakened sharply. I promise, as your teacher, I will return with him.

—Thank you, Master. —Shun said running towards the house of Libra to see his friends.

The road was getting dark when Shaka walked to one of the highest part of the Sanctuary. While it was out of the Sanctuary, many people considered it in there because they could see the city of Rodorio perfectly and, according to legend, some Knights sat there to watch it from danger. The Virgo Knight did not know if it was true, not even thought about it, trying to find the cosmos of Ikki, but did not have to wait long to see how Ikki was walking toward him. His steps were slow and one arm holding the other but his bloodied face was still facing the road.

—Phoenix Knight, —Shaka said to approach him, —what happened?

At the time he approached Ikki almost fall over the floor so he had to help. He felt his weak body and clothes with blood.

—I told you to call me Ikki, stupid. —he left him and tried to stand upright. —Nothing happened, I feel fine.

—What you call fine, Ikki? —He held up his hands to show that they were red with the blood of the Phoenix Knight's body. —I do not care that you curse me, but I promised your brother to take you home safe.

—I told you I'm fine. —He tried to give a simple step but his body could not any longer. It felt like Shaka took it in his arms and he just closed his eyes tired. —Please help me. —he said finally, something he could not even remember later.

Ikki just felt swaying occasionally opened his eyes to see the stars, then became stairs and finally the entrance of the house of Virgo. He felt his body was lying on something flat and how his bloody clothes were gone. They were little moments of consciousness that did not fully awaken him until suddenly felt a lot of pressure on one side of his abdomen. He cried so hard that he did not know if his throat was now damaged too. One of his hands gripped the sheets and opened his eyes to see how the Virgo Knight hid one of his wounds that apparently was still bleeding. For a long time he had not seen those blue eyes and now he did not care if they could killed him, he had to see them as they were really beautiful. Just as he felt the pressure and took away a little of it when Shaka raised his hand to take something. Ikki was so dizzy and did not know anything of himself, only pain that he took gold Knight's hand and pressed for a few seconds after falling into a swoon.

He opened his eyes slowly to the aroma of incense. He thought perhaps it was all a dream, but could not have been, because that was not the scent of his home or even the aroma of tea that was coming. He turned around to find something to tell him where he was but the place was dark as the night that was almost there. Suddenly he heard a candle was lit. Now he could tell a larger than normal body beside he, then he felt the cold in his hands and realized that he was the one on the floor and the other person was standing. That changed when he sat in a lotus to light more candles. Shaka had no armour and you could see that his eyes were opened to accommodate lights, the tea with cookies and even incense that separate from one side of Ikki's body so that the smoke did not bother.

—No need to get up, Phoenix... —Shaka then remembered. —Ikki. All is well.

—Then, why do not I feel my body? —He asked in a calm voice.

—This incense is to soothe muscles, high levels can even induce a deep sleep, as anaesthesia. You were suffering too much to leave you without it.

Ikki started touching his body to feel what it was previously tormented him on pain. He found bands in different parts of it, especially around his abdomen. He took a deep breath and decided to better just relax.

—It's better you sleep, Phoenix Knight. Your brother was worried about you, but I told him you were too weak to go home. For me there is no problem you rest here, just do not try to kill me while I sleep.

—For a moment I thought you were the boring Shaka, but apparently you joke. And by the way. —He smiled to the shadow barely noticeable. —It's Ikki, idiot.

—Ikki Idiot. —he said it without pause as he stood with tea. —I'll come see you tomorrow, Ikki idiot. Rest.

Shun and the others ran upstairs very early the next morning toward the house of Virgo. They were surprised when, entering, Shaka was with Deathmask and Aphrodite who were a little annoying to get out of there without even greet the kids. Aphrodite only smiled a little to Shun, not only reminded him his previous fight.

—What did you do to my brother? —He asked as he was coming down the stairs.

—I did not do anything, little guy. —He answered without turning to give his face.

—Leave it, Andromeda Knight. —Shaka interrupted his way. —What he say may be true, but we will not know until your brother wake up.

—Where is he? —Shiryu asked coming into the room.

Shun just watched the Golden Knights go. It did not feel good to let them go as if nothing was happening.

—In the moment he is in my main room. I could not let him in the other because everything is full of blood.

—But what had happened to him? —Seiya asked now worried.

—Someone attacked Ikki nearby, just outside the Sanctuary. There is a place where you can see the Sanctuary, Rodorio and around but no one of those places can see you. Apparently more people than the other occasion were there, the only thing different is that now they had other weapons. Not only common knives.

—That means they went to kill, not to steal. -said Hyoga.

—Not so, he was allowed to live for some reason. —replied Shiryu feeling increasingly worried.

—Very intelligent, Dragon Knight. —Shaka continued. —He could not defend himself for some reason and that's why he got unconscious. Yesterday that I was healing the wounds, I found something very interesting. —He turned to Shun. —It was the stem of a rose.

—That damn Aphrodite did this to Ikki. —Seiya was so upset he could see in his eyes and how his hands clenched. —Why did not you let Shun go after them?

—Because even without the armours that was once from them, Shun would be hurt also. Do you think Ikki will recover soon knowing that his brother also suffers?

—It's true, Seiya. —Shun said approaching him. —I believe in the teacher, he knows why he does this. But I do not care who did it or how, I just want to know if my brother is fine.

—So he is, Andromeda Knight. I do not know if you want to enter the room, I placed some incense for your brother to fall into a sleep all night. I recently retired but Ikki insisted on staying longer.

Hyoga and Shiryu shared a look as if they realized a little detail on how the talk of Shaka was going.

—I understand, master. —Shun smiled. —I trust that you know what you do and what is best for my brother. Better for us to return to eat something and come back later to meditate and see my brother.

Shaka sat in his usual while the bronze Knights withdrew from there. Shun was now quieter but Seiya was still cursing the Pisces Knight. As it was, Shiryu and Hyoga were delayed steps to ask the same.

—So you also saw it, Hyoga.

—I might say yes. Shaka usually talk to us like Knights of our constellation, but now talk about Ikki as his name, Ikki.

—Do you think it has something to do with the attack that left him unconscious?

—I do not think so, Shiryu. Virgo Knight would not dare to do something like that, much less now that he and Shun have such a good relationship. It would look like a treason and Shaka is not capable of that, you know well.

—True, Hyoga. It may be some reason unknown to us. Well, you better not insist.

Hyoga stopped and looked toward the house of Virgo. He smiled a moment.

—Maybe it's the best on the contrary, Shiryu.

Meanwhile, Shaka opened the doors of the room, leaving out lines of incense so he preferred to leave them slightly open so everything go out. Ikki was still sleeping but he was asleep with his back to the door. Shaka knelt beside him and pushed him back gently to put his back on the floor.

—Do not touch me. —Ikki said without opening his eyes but pushing with one hand to the Golden Knight.

—I would explain, but I think you're still asleep. —Shaka smiled while he settled all around. And that was true because Ikki dropped his hand to the ground where he stood on sheets. —I'd better let you rest.

Hyoga was spying and felt a little better knowing that Shaka was telling the truth, even trait Ikki very well so there would be no worry. He waited for the Virgo Knight began to meditate on one side of Ikki to retire quietly from there. Hyoga came downstairs a little faster to see that Shiryu was waiting for him.

—Well? —He asked. —Did you hear something about what's going on?

—I could not hear or see anything, I just found Shaka meditating as usual.

—Well, then that implies that he is not torture or something to our friend. —he laughed a little without realizing that Hyoga smiled for another reason.

After a whole day resting, Ikki finally had to get up with the necessary help of his brother and go home, but not before having to go to the hospital to place a cast on the arm. Shun smiled to see that after all there was not hate enough, but again all of it came back when Hyoga then hinted that the fight would not be.

—What makes you believe that I will not do it? —Ikki said.

All were in the bedroom with him because he was resting in bed. Shun sat on it while Hyoga was in a chair. Shiryu and Seiya did not look interested in continuing the conversation, perhaps because they had a heavy workout so they decided to leave even before Hyoga began that topic.

—Well, he saved your life. —Hyoga replied smiling. —I think you should be grateful. Not just say "thank you very much" but leave him alone with that fight.

—I may notice that you do not know my brother at all. —Shun laughed. —But Hyoga is right, you should thank Shaka. It was me who told him thanks, but what about you?

—You look like moms scold her son for not being polite. Okay, —he smiled. —I'll thank the Virgo Knight from all.

—That's better. —smiled Shun to get out of bed. —Then try to rest a little more, and try to do not train tomorrow.

—I will, brother. Good night.

Hyoga smiled and kept sat down to listen how Shun went down stairs.

—Shaka is a good man, is not he?

—You expect me to say yes or say no?

—I do not know, I hope you tell me what you think.

—I think that I'm too tired to know where this conversation is going. —Ikki settled in bed to turn his back on Hyoga. —Good night.

Hyoga just got up and said goodbye to his friend. Minutes later Ikki would turn around to sleep on his back as he felt pain in the abdomen.


End file.
